Quemenla Es una bruja
by Genddrene
Summary: La señorita Reizel Hino de Volcano, esposa de nuestro honorable capitán Sir Yaten Kou de Stella, ha sido hallada culpable por los crímenes de herejía, practica de brujería, blasfemia y deshonra a su familia, a la de su esposo y a todo el país. Hereje? Me están condenando por… Hereje? Que he hecho? I


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo los tomo prestados para hacerlas soñar, reír, entretenerlas y llenarlas de emociones.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**QUEMENLA… ES UNA BRUJA**_

_La señorita Reizel Hino de Volcano, esposa de nuestro honorable capitán Sir Yaten Kou de Stella, ha sido hallada culpable por los crímenes de herejía, practica de brujería, blasfemia y deshonra a su familia, a la de su esposo y a todo el país._

Hereje? Me están condenando por… Hereje? Que he hecho?

Intento levantar la vista una vez más. Al tiempo que lo hago un soldado me abofetea fuertemente la mejilla izquierda y escupe en mi rostro. Humillada vuelvo a bajar la mirada al piso. Hereje… Bruja… Pero deshonrar a mi familia? Jamás.

Siempre he sido considerada extraña. También, en estos días nadie tiene los ojos violetas. Son como una marca que he portado desde mi nacimiento. Recuerdo brevemente como mi padre decía que yo sería la perdición de mi familia y mi madre siempre se empeño en demostrarle lo contrario.

Fui criada como lo que era, la hija de un oficial de alto rango: fina, elegante, amable y a la vez humilde y sencilla. Pero cuando era presentada en sociedad la gente me ignoraba, asustada. Decían que mis ojos eran la señal del Demonio y que yo terminaría por el sendero del mal.

Y sucedió tal cual lo habían predicho.

***~*~FLASHBACK~*~***

Para esos años mis padres ya se habían dado cuenta que eran puras habladurías. Así que a mis 16 años mi padre empezó con la idea de querer casarme con un hombre de buena posición para así callar a las malas lenguas de la sociedad europea.

Pero no contaba con que los ilustres jóvenes de las altas esferas francesas se negaran a verme. Bajo que pretexto? Bajo el pretexto de que mis ojos eran extraños y que seguramente podría estar participando de los Aquelarres que los capitanes andaban descubriendo.

Mi padre ya se estaba dando por vencido. El que no quería que yo sea la única de sus hijas sin casar. Mis hermanos y hermanas ya estaban todos unidos en matrimonio: Darien, el primogénito había contraído nupcias con la 4ta princesa heredera al trono de España, Serena Alexandra. Seiya, que continuo con la tradición y se hizo soldado se caso con una joven, no de la nobleza, pero si protegida por algunos personajes influyentes de la época. Lita, mi querida hermana ya había sido desposada tiempo atrás con un exitoso comerciante ingles. Y a no olvidar a mi querida Amy, que se caso con un soldado, amigo de mi hermano Seiya. Aunque este último matrimonio no agrado del todo a mi padre, lo acepto porque vio que el muchacho era de una familia honrada.

Así, quedo yo. Con mis extraños ojos violetas, con las puertas cerradas a donde voy. Es así como en un día menos pensado, decido huir de mi hogar. Ya no quería ver el sufrimiento en los ojos azulinos de mi padre ni la desdicha y la decepción en los jades de mi padre. Sentía que huyendo haría felices a mis padres. Ya no se preocuparían por mí, ni por mi reputación o mi color de ojos.

Tomo mis pertenencias y las acomodo en una pequeña maleta que me fuera fácil de transportar. Guardo tan solo unas ropas, dinero y un poco de alimento para mi travesía. Esperaba salir del país antes de que mis padres me encontrasen.

Con la oscuridad como amparo, salgo de mi hogar. Sigo sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a los bordes del bosque de Ilusión. Camino a tientas, con temor de encontrar algún animal salvaje o personas que pudieran hacerme daño. Con la mirada trato de distinguir las formas, hasta que creo distinguir una roca lo suficientemente grande como para sentarme a descansar. Al tocarla, siento que esta arrimada a un árbol.

El lugar se me hizo perfecto para pasar la noche. Me siento y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos. En sueños escucho como una mujer enciende una hoguera, otra ríe y comenta lo que ha traído para compartir, mas a lo lejos otra mujer se queja de lo mal que van los negocios de su esposo. Y más y más voces de mujeres.

Repentinamente siento como unos pasos se acercan a mí. Pretendo seguir dormida, cuando siento una suave mano en mi hombro junto con una dulce y melodiosa voz.

_Despierta, despierta… no pensaras quedarte a dormir sobre esta incomoda roca?_

_Pues yo…_

_Ven, ven. Haznos compañía. Segura que a las demás les agradaras._

Tomo mi pequeña maleta y la mujer me toma de la mano ya que todo está muy oscuro a pesar de que ella lleva en sus manos una antorcha pronta a morir. Cuando estaba por lanzarle una pregunta veo como un círculo de piedras se erige ante mis ojos. En el medio una fogata enorme y muchas mujeres alrededor de ellas hablando todas a la vez.

Mi acompañante, a la cual ahora puedo distinguir, es una preciosidad de cabellos entre dorados y plateados y sus ojos me recordaban a los zafiros de mi madre. Con una gran sonrisa me hace un ademan para que me siente y la obedezco. Entonces grita para hacerse escuchar.

_Muchachas, muchachas, oigan! Encontré a una compañera nuestra. Aun no le he preguntado su nombre pero creo que no le molestara quedarse con nosotros a celebrar._

Celebrar? Qué cosa podrían celebrar unas mujeres tan lejos del pueblo? No había ningún acontecimiento o fecha importante ese día. Entonces levanto la vista y le pregunto que estaban celebrando.

_Es un pequeño ritual a la Diosa de la Luna, ya que gracias a ella las cosechas de nuestros esposos han prosperado, los negocios van viento en popa y nuestros hijos están creciendo sanos y fuertes. Que acaso estos no son motivos suficientes para celebrar? Pues nosotras creemos que sí. Debemos ser agradecidas con nuestra Diosa, así ella seguirá dándonos el regalo de la fecundidad a nuestras mujeres y a nuestras tierras._

Sentí que tenía razón. Además, debía darle las gracias por…

_Debes darle las gracias porque estás aquí con nosotras. Con vida. Este bosque es constantemente recorrido por los italianos, que no son tan amables que digamos._

La mire asombrada. Tenía razón. Había oído hablar a mi padre de que algunos hombres italianos estaban creando discordia en las fronteras y que eso ponía en peligro las tensas negociaciones de paz. Atine a sonreír entonces ella, que parecía ser la voz cantante seguía hablando.

_Así que muchachas, presentaos con nuestra nueva compañera._

Ella comenzó diciendo su nombre. Serenity. Por supuesto que había razón para que ella fuera la voz cantante, tenía un nombre similar a la diosa de la luna. Y créanme que si la diosa habitase entre nosotros, sería tan hermosa y perfecta como ella. Las demás comenzaron a decir sus nombres, que no distaban de lo normal.

Hasta que llego a otra rubia cuyos cabellos parecían rojizos a la luz de las flamas. Su nombre era Mina. Me regalo un cálida sonrisa entonces me levante y me acomode cerca de ella. Al ver ese gesto Serenity sonrió.

_Bien! Ya nuestra niña Rei se ha mezclado con nosotras. Comenzad a celebrar!_

Las mujeres aplaudieron a rabiar y comenzaron a disponer una amplia variedad de alimentos. Yo no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero entonces Mina extiende mi mano y me hace tomar una presa de jamón cocido.

_No sientas vergüenza. Toma lo que quieras. Seguramente has caminado mucho y no habrás probado bocado._

Le di las gracias y comencé a degustar. Estaba exquisito. Pero no quise abusar. Aun así las demás mujeres me insistían a seguir comiendo. Las observaba y se notaba que no todas eran de mi pueblo. Pero todas se trataban de igual a igual. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y en el cielo apareció la luna. Gorda, redonda, perfecta. La luz iluminaba exactamente el círculo de piedras donde nos encontrábamos.

Cuando las demás notaron esto, poco a poco el silencio se adueño de sus labios y en su reemplazo una suave brisa hacia crujir las ramas de los arboles. Como si de repente Serenity hubiese comenzado a brillar, se levanto y comenzó a deshacerse de su delicado vestido. Una a una las demás comenzaron a hacerlo.

Vi que Mina comenzaba a sacarse el vestido. La miro con un nudo en la garganta. No quería quedar sin ropa ante las demás, sentía mucha vergüenza de mi cuerpo. Pero Mina noto mi incomodidad.

_Solo sácate tu vestido y deja que la libertad fluya por tus venas. No sucederá nada malo. Solo deja que el espíritu de la diosa llene tu corazón de bendiciones._

La imite. Fui la ultima en despojarme de mi vestimenta. En eso veo como Serenity comienza a entonar unos cantos en idiomas extraños. Las demás mujeres comenzaron a corearla y a aplaudir con al ritmo de la tonada al mismo tiempo q comenzaban a bailar desnudas alrededor de la fogata.

Yo aplaudía y sentía como la energía del mundo se adentraba en mí. La libertad empezó a acariciar mis esperanzas y mis sueños volvían lentamente a adquirir forma. Comencé a danzar con todas ellas.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ni en qué momento comenzamos a caer dormidas. Pero me desperté cuando la luz del sol apenas se asomaba. Ya no quedaban restos de la fogata ni tan siquiera de ninguna de las mujeres. Excepto Mina.

_Rei despierta. Debemos irnos a casa._

Trato de abrir los ojos pero un rayo de sol me lo impide. Allí recordé mi color de ojos. No quería que Mina huyese de mí. Me levanto y sin mirarla, le comento que había escapado de mi hogar.

_Tranquila, ven conmigo. Donde vivo hay suficiente espacio y no faltara alimento ni nada para ti._

_Pero Mina- _replico-_ antes debes ver algo. Por favor no me juzgues._

Giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. _Observa mis ojos, Mina._

La veo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Su labio inferior comienza a temblar. Permaneció tan solo unos minutos de esa manera, pero a mí me parecieron una eternidad.

_Tienes un hermoso color de ojos. Extraños, pero no por eso menos hermosos. Ven, apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo._

Me coloco mi vestido y arreglo mi larga cabellera negra en una simple trenza. Mina me espera con una sonrisa en el rostro y la comienzo a seguir.

Llegamos a Valle D'Aresio, una pequeña ciudad al norte de Italia. Allí descubro que Mina es italiana. Y como nuevamente al parecer mis pensamientos pudieron ser leídos por ella.

_Tranquila Rei. Aquí nadie sabrá de dónde vienes ni quién eres. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche, procura no mencionarlo. Es mal visto que las mujeres tengan esa clase de celebraciones. _

Allí lo entendí. Ellas eran de esas que llamaban brujas. Las acusaban de miles de cosas, pero en mi país al menos aun no se las perseguía como si sabía que eran perseguidas aquí o en otros países. Pero mejor me tomaba mis precauciones y seguía las órdenes de Mina.

Llegamos a un pequeño castillo que se encontraba en una colina no tan pronunciada. Subimos e ingresamos por un pasadizo secreto. Mina me animo a recordar el camino. Dijo que en cualquier momento me serviría. Al terminar de recorrer el pasadizo llegamos a una habitación. Era simplemente hermosa.

Las paredes eran altas y decoradas con finos telares que daban la sensación de encontrarnos en el paraíso. Los grandes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas blancas, dejaban entrar la luz solar dando un espectáculo único y hermoso. La cama, que supuse era de Mina, tenia tonos rosas con detalles en oro y plata. Un pequeño tocador labrado en madera y oro adornaba la habitación además de una generosa chimenea que parecía que nunca se hubiese usado, por lo esmeradamente limpia que se encontraba. Mina se esfumo entre unas cortinas que no había visto. Al salir me acerco unos vestidos dignos de una princesa o una querida de algún hombre poderoso.

Un momento será que Mina…

_Si, Rei. Soy una querida nada más. Pero eso no es importante para mí. El hombre que me visita solo viene aquí cada cuatro o cinco días. Asi que puedes disponer de este lugar como te plazca. Esta será tu habitación. La mía esta al fondo de este mismo corredor, así que puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Solo una cosa. La habitación que está un poco antes, es donde recibo a este hombre. Por favor. Cuando yo te diga, no te asomes a la puerta ni salgas de tu habitación. Asi evitaremos quedarnos sin hogar. Está bien?_

Asentí levemente. Ella llamo a una de sus sirvientes. Era una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños.

_Bien. Molly, ella es Rei. Se quedara con nosotras un tiempo así que atiéndela bien y hazla sentir como en casa. Y procúrale todo lo que ella te pida._

La niña asintió y se acerco a mí con una tímida sonrisa.

_Bien, las dejo. El desayuno puedes tomarlo aquí o puedes bajar al comedor. Depende de ti. Siéntete como en tu casa. Si me disculpan iré a dormir._

Mina salió de mi habitación entonces Molly me ayudo a deshacerme de maleta y de mis vestidos. Fue a llamar a unos hombres que trajeron agua tibia para que pudiera tomar un baño. Molly amablemente comenzó a lavar mis cabellos y a enjabonar mi cuerpo. Al terminar me pasó un finísimo camisón de seda y me recomendó que también durmiera. Al parecer ella si sabia en que andaba su señora.

Asi caí en un profundo sueño, pero un sueño lleno de luz y de color.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que he venido a Italia. Mina es amabilísima conmigo y Molly y los demás me hacen sentir como en casa. Aunque aún me queda la duda de quién es el hombre que visita a Mina, ya que en estas dos semanas el hombre simplemente no ha venido.

Mina me explica que había ido de expedición así que seguramente en unos días vendría junto a ella. Me comento que aun no se ha desposado con nadie, pero ella cree que tarde o temprano solicitara su mano, a pesar de su origen humilde. Yo esperaba de corazón que eso sucediera, ya que ella había sido tan amable conmigo.

Esta misma tarde ella recibe una nota con un sello de la Armada Italiana. En la misma, el hombre anunciaba que esa misma noche iría a verla. Salto de emoción así que me hizo recordar las indicaciones que me había dado el día de mi llegada.

Asentí levemente y entonces dije a Molly que tomaría la cena en mi habitación. Subí hasta llegar a la habitación. Detrás de mí, venia Molly con mi cena, la suya y un par de libros. Aunque mi educación era escasa, al menos había aprendido a leer y escribir. En estos tiempos una mujer que sepa leer y escribir es una amenaza.

En fin después de cenar y leer un poco, me dispongo a dormir. Decido encender la chimenea un poco ya que un viento medio gélido entraba por las grietas de la ventana. Nada mas estaba por quedar dormida, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo. Sonrió pensando que ya ha llegado el enamorado de Mina.

Pero no contaba con que estaría ebrio y que se equivocaría de habitación.

Entro repentinamente a mi habitación y me tomo en sus brazos. Su aliento, entre whisky y vino, se fue pegando lentamente a mi piel. Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Repentinamente me soltó. Y comenzó a mirarme.

_Pero si tú no eres mi Venus. O si? Que yo recuerde tus cabellos eran cascadas de oro y tus ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Aun así eres hermosa. Déjame observarte mejor._

Tomo mi barbilla mientras analizaba mis rasgos y acariciaba mi cabello.

_Que hermosa mirada tienes. Tu aroma es tan exquisito. Y tu piel… oh! Tu piel es seda, de la mejor calidad. Déjame probarte aunque no seas Mina._

En eso veo como Molly lo golpea en la nuca. Asustada me incorporo y le increpo lo sucedido.

_No se preocupe, señorita. Suele venir en este estado así que no es la primera vez que se equivoca de habitación. Asi que olvide lo sucedido y no lo comente con la señora. _

Asentí y dos hombres vinieron a llevarse al hombre al aposento correcto. Mientras yo quedaba con una sensación extraña. Sus manos, su aroma. Sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su sensual cabellera blanca. Esa voz fuerte y potente. Todo en el destilaba masculinidad. Deseo. Pero, él era el hombre de Mina. Nunca podría ser mío. O al menos eso creí.

**MESES DESPUES**

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse color de hormiga en nuestro pequeño castillo. El hombre que visitaba a Mina, dejo de venir. Lo que resulto en una Mina excesivamente molesta y grosera. Ya casi no pasábamos más tiempo juntas, ni siquiera coincidíamos para compartir alguna comida.

Molly y los demás nunca comentaron lo que había ocurrido hace muchos meses. Pero yo tenía la sospecha de que ella lo había descubierto. Al menos me dejo permanecer aquí, ya que no conozco a muchas personas y apenas hablo un poco del idioma. Y además no tengo a donde ir. Mis padres seguramente ya me habrán olvidado, o inclusive seguro estarán felices de haberse deshecho de mí sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Un día estaba completamente aburrida. Ya me había cansado de leer, tejer, bordar o inclusive instruirme en el idioma. Asi que decidí dar una vuelta. Tome las precauciones debidas y Salí a dar una vuelta. Camine sin notar que había llegado a una extensa porción de tierra, llena de girasoles en flor.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, la brisa era tan refrescante y el aroma de los girasoles seguro se podía percibir miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Camine hasta llegar a un pequeño lago oculto en el campo de girasoles. Me despoje de mis atuendos y entre.

El agua estaba fresca y limpia. Sentí como las energías llegaban poco a poco a mí. El suave murmullo del agua al golpear las rocas, las aves gorjeando, la tranquila paz que reinaba hicieron que poco a poco fuera cerrando mis ojos dejándome llevar por la magia que inundaba mis sentidos.

Unos pasos hicieron que despierte de mi sopor. Asustada me escondí tras unas rocas. No sabía si sentía miedo de que me descubrieran o de que me viesen desnuda. Pero cuando pude percibir esa cabellera blanca que conocía tan bien a pesar de haberla visto tan solo una vez, no pude evitar que mi corazón su pusiera a latir sin parar.

Vi como lentamente, ese hombre que había sido el que me dio mi primer beso, se despojaba de sus prendas, con la misma finalidad que yo, la de perderse en esas cristalinas y reconfortantes aguas.

Cuando mas absorta estaba, escucho como su voz llega hasta mis oídos.

_Sal de tu escondite, no pienses que no te he notado._

Me quede muda de la impresión. Asome mi cabeza por fuera de la roca para que me viese. Gira su cabeza y me sonríe. _Ven, acompáñame. _

Solo salgo de mi escondite cuando veo en su mirada que no hay reproches, solo simple invitación. Me acerco a él y me tiende la mano. Disfrutamos del agua correr por nuestros cuerpos, de la frescura que nos devolvía entre risas y juegos.

Cuando ya era hora de volver, se acerca y me dice.

_Eres hermosa. Y ya recuerdo donde te había visto, vives con Mina. Es que esos ojos que tienes, créeme que nunca los olvidaría. Pero no quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero que seas mía. Dime tu nombre, dímelo por favor._

_Lo siento. No puedo hacerle esto a Lady Mina. Ella es la única amiga que tengo en este lugar, fue la única que me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba. No puedo arrancarle las ilusiones que ella ha guardado de ser vuestra esposa._

_Pero ella es solo la mujer que calienta mi cama y…_

_Quien me asegura que yo no será una más de las que calienta vuestra cama?_

_Porque eres diferente. Eres mágica. Hay todo un halo de misterio a tu alrededor. Tienes unos ojos de un color nunca antes visto, un acento que no es de aquí, además de que hablas y te comportas de una manera refinada._

_Pero no importa. No pienso ponerme a vuestra disposición._

_Pero… solo estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Tendrás un hogar, tendrás a alguien que solo piensa en ti, que se enamoro aun estando borracho… Déjame darte el lugar que te mereces._

_Pero…_

_Solo piénsalo. Ya me dirás tu respuesta mañana. Porque volveré mañana por ti._

Se alejo subido a su corcel. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. Será entonces ese el motivo por el cual nunca más visitaba a Mina? Pero como podría traicionar yo a la única persona que de verdad estaba preocupada por mi?

Caminando lentamente llegue a donde vivía hasta ahora. Al entrar veo a Molly quien me dice que Mina me espera en el comedor. Se lo agradezco y me apresuro a llegar donde ella. Me acerco tímidamente y ella solo sigue en silencio. Repentinamente abre los labios.

_Rei, se dónde has estado y con quien. Solo espero que no traiciones mi amistad. Tú sabes que lo amo más que a mi vida. Y es mío. Solo mío. Y no creas que si algo llegase a pasar entre tú y el, te lo perdonaría. Asi que iras mañana y te veras nuevamente con él. Y le dirás que nunca más se te vuelva a acercar, me has entendido?_

Yo no emití ni una sola palabra. Solo asentí con la cabeza y me retire a mi habitación. Mis sentidos me estaban traicionando. La esencia de ese hombre había inundado cada poro de mi ser y no podía dejar de pensar en el. Seguramente yo estaba correspondiendo el sentimiento. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Entonces decidí seguir un extraño rito que había aprendido con las demás mujeres.

Coloque bajo mi almohada dos pedacitos de papel y en uno estaba escrito SI y en el otro No. Decidid dejar en manos del destino mi decisión.

Al día siguiente, con la cabeza a punto de estallar tome uno de los papeles. El SI escrito con letras negras fue lo que me impulso a elegir uno de los vestidos que había traído de mi tierra y alguna que otra de mis pequeñas pertenencias. Salí raudamente al lago y espere allí a ese hombre.

Cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, el llego. Se acerco sonriente a mí.

_Y bien? Ya me tienes una respuesta?_

_Mi señor, mi nombre es Reizel Hino de Volcano, hija del almirante francés Mamoru Hino y Antoniette del Volcano, soy la última hija de ambos._

_Es decir que aceptas casarte conmigo? Aun sin saber siquiera quién soy?_

_El destino me ha puesto en vuestras manos, mi señor._

_Yaten… Yaten Kou de Stella. Comandante de los ejércitos de toda Italia. Hijo bastardo del Rey Artemis V. Asi que, Reizel Hino de Volcano, aceptas ser mi esposa?_

_Si mi señor._

Solo sonrió y me dio un abrazo. Me subió a su caballo como a una dama y nos dirigimos hacia mi nueva vida, es decir nuestra nueva vida.

**9 MESES DESPUES**

Mi matrimonio resulto en toda una alegría. Mi esposo era apreciado por todos en nuestro castillo. Las muchachas dispuestas a mi servicio resultaron muy amables y ante la sociedad fui aceptada, no tan fácilmente, pero si había logrado cautivarlos con mucha paciencia. Me sentía como en casa, me sentía como si este fuera mi lugar.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no había oído hablar de Mina, pero yo sabía que ella ahora estaría odiándome por haberme convertido en la mujer del hombre que ella amaba. Pero no me importaba. Mi esposo era fiel y nunca pasaba un día lejos de nuestro hogar. Nos habíamos enamorado sin planearlo y ahora disfrutábamos cada día de nuestro amor, pero nadie me había preparado para lo peor.

Comenzaron a correr rumores de que yo en mis ratos libres practicaba la brujería. Decían eso porque Yaten solo tenía ojos para mí, porque regresaba a mi hogar todos los días, no como antes que se quedaba a tomar con sus subordinados o a revolcarse con mujeres.

Y comenzaron las sospechas, y comenzaron las comidillas, las miradas de susto y odio. Las amigas que había hecho dejaron e frecuentarme. Hasta que una de las muchachas que estaba a mi servicio se acerco a mí con una noticia que no esperaba.

_Mi señora debo comunicarle algo. He oído que Lady Mina la ha acusado ante el Tribunal de la Inquisición de ser una practicante de brujería. Ahora algunos hombre están en camino para tomarla presa y llevarla ante el tribunal._

El pequeño cuenco que sostenía entre mis manos llego estruendosamente al suelo. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No puede ser. Sabía que Mina me detestaría pero no pensé que sería así. No pensé que me condenaría prácticamente a morir. Al elevar mis ojos veo como Yaten se me acerca y me toma en sus brazos.

_Tranquila. Saldremos de esta._

¡Cuan equivocado estaba!

***~*~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~*~***

_Excelentísimo Juez, para que usted vea que vuestra merced ha tomado la decisión correcta queremos mostrarle la marca del diablo que hemos hallado. Guardias, acérquenla al Juez y hagan que abra sus ojos._

Me estiran con brusquedad hasta quedar frente al juez. Uno de los guardias me jala del cabello y levanto mis ojos al Juez. El solo se queda pasmado sin pronunciar palabra.

_Lo ve? Esta mujer ha traído la desgracia a esta tierra, con esos ojos que sin lugar a dudas, son la marca del Diablo, ha realizado las reuniones donde bailaban desnudas y tenían relaciones con el mismísimo Diablo encarnado. La fuente afirma que la descubrió en el bosque fronterizo, en compañía de otras mujeres desconocidas y un hombre con cuerno que presumimos es el mismo Diablo._

_Llévensela! Ahora mismo preparen la hoguera y quémenla! Que no traiga mas desgracia a nuestras tierras!_

Con total brusquedad me llevan a la hoguera. La gente del pueblo me mira con varios sentimientos en sus rostros: angustia, tristeza, temor y hasta respeto. Pero distingo una mirada feliz en un rostro de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Mina. Se ha vengado de mí. Y por casarme con el hombre que ella amaba aquí estoy, a minutos de mi muerte.

Me colocan sobre una pila de madera mientras toman mis manos y las sujetan al poste. Me vendan los ojos para que "no les lance males de ojo". Mientras termina la preparación, escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi esposo. Escucho como forcejea con los guardias.

En eso siento como las maderas bajo mis pies se sienten calientes, muy calientes. Evito gritar para no preocupar a Yaten, pero las lagrimas revelan el dolor que estoy sintiendo. Entre gritos y gritos siento que alguien me abraza.

_Si tú mueres, yo me muero contigo._

El calor comenzaba a subir rápidamente por ambos, los guardias querían sacar a mi esposo, pero seguramente eran cobardes como para tirarse a las flamas. En sus brazos ya no sentía más nada. Solo la frescura de sus besos y la sal de sus lágrimas.

_Te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Por fiiiiin termine este one shot. Ni me pregunten de donde salió la idea. Porque ni yo sé. Y aunque no lo crean, sentí un sabor muy agradable mientras la escribía. No se… capaz y esta se vuelva otra de mis favoritas. Pero sinceramente, me gusto. Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado mientras lo hayan leído y que se les haya quedado el mismo saborcito que a mí.**

**Asi que este fic es uno más a la biblioteca de "POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS REI Y YATEN"…**

**Léanla… y luego click en el cajoncito de abajo para saberme sus opiniones si?**

**Besitos y las quiero **

**Con cariño**

**Genddrene.**


End file.
